halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raven Team
Copycat! jk Go ahead and redirect move my page if you want to make a disambig, if you'd like. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 21:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) You do understand that Noble team was made of the SPARTAN-IIIs that the Navy didn't want, correct? Plus, why would they need another unit? Noble Team already fills the role of Ackerson's personal black operations squad. The more kids you steal away from the Navy, the more people that are going to grow more curious of your activities and the more people that are going to eventually find out. Pretty much, this is pointless, useless, and goes against canon. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 02:39, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I'm actually about to support Ajax :P *AJ, I'd like to see where these SPARTAN-III's are said to be unwanted by the Navy. *Second, how does this go against canon? I've never seen it stated, directly or not, that Noble was one of a kind and/or alone. While it may seem ineffective to you, it is not contradictory. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 21:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) And I'm about to make Ajax cry. *http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 -- that says they were; they were unfit for duty. Then you can go through the personnel biographies and read about their various mental problems. *Ghosts of Onyx. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 21:54, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :No, it doesn't. It says that they were unfit for duty and about to be put behind a desk when Ackerson ordered them to put them all into combat, so they gave them to him. Anyways, the Headhunters were kidnapped out of combat missions; Noble were re-purposed from being desk jockeys and put into actual combat. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 23:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute, is there really any room left for additional teams? Having so many Spartan-IIIs pulled from their original mission and granted advanced weaponry/technology would be extremely expensive, time consuming, and the exact opposite of what the project was supposed to be.--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 23:36, May 10, 2010 (UTC) "by assigning so many of the cat 2s to non-combat roles--Ackerson has implicitly stated that he wants them all in the field... he would gladly assign members of his own family to a suicide mission." "So Ackerson wants his heads -- and we'll give them to him -- just not all of them." Anyways, I will concede that - yeah, Noble team ''may be composed of the children that may have hit on Halsey's genetic markers, but do you know what the chances are of having a perfect genetic match? :S Besides, I'd love to see the requisition forms for all the MJOLNIR powered armor... which costs as much as a UNSC battle group... which is probably very much needed circa-2552. I'll say that despite the fact that it is not NCF, it is highly unrealistic. Plus, even in canon it seems like Noble is the only one; whenever they lose someone, they get someone new to fill it in -- meh. Keep your silleh little article. I will hold on to my money argument, though. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 12:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 13:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Nah, all of them besides two are going to die "off-screen"; Ajax will write Atticus and I'll do something for the other survivor. Atticus just has survivor's guilt and I'm not sure what my survivor will have. This is definitly not NCF. I also think this is like a bigger Noble Team. Nothing's wrong with this. - :Scott, you are only saying that because this page is, in your mind anyway, important to the defense of your own article. Remember other spartans were pulled out. Spartan-344 (likely a Beta/Alpha judging by Kurt's comments) was pulled out to conduct numerous anti-insurrectionist ops.--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 04:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC)